It Lives
(Story by Aydengriffith If this isn't the actual author, please tell us!) About 4 years ago, I was a 16 year old boy. One that was a trouble maker. Since I was 16, I thought that I was superior and everything there was to exist. But I wasn't. You see, during this time I was only a teenager, very strange occurrences happened. For example, When I was in my basement, I hallucinated that the roof was collapsing. Even though it was a hallucination, a small chunk collapsed from the ceiling down to the floor. This was when I was 14. Anyways, back to when I was 16, I decided to take a walk in the woods. Why? I don't know, but I was getting a weird feeling while in the woods. Kind of like I was being watched by something... Something, evil. It may sound a little ridiculous but i'm telling you, that's what it felt like. Continuing my walk, I realized that I've been walking for a good 3 hours now by looking at my watch. The thing was, I don't remember walking so far. I-I don't know, maybe I did at the time but, There is still something strange about that. Since I walked so far, I decided to turn back around and start walking back. Then I stumbled into one of my friend. Trevor. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked "Decided to go for a walk. What about you?" "Same. I think." I told him. We then started down the path. We stayed quiet most of the time to enjoy the nature. Sometimes he would ask short questions like "How often do you walk?" or "Is it just me or is someone watching us." And I would respond. It began to get dark and cold. I checked my watch and noticed something odd. We have been walking for 6 hours. "Hey Trevor, did you know that-" He was gone. I stopped walking. "Tr-Trevor? Where are you? Come on man, this isn't funny!" Nothing. How was it possible that we were walking back for 6 hours and where the hell did Trevor go? My heart began to pound. Sweat pouring from my head. "TREVOR! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?!" Still no response... At this point it was pitch black and I could start to hear an ambient breathing coming from all directions. I had no light so I couldn't see what was breathing. "Trevor, i-is that you? C-Come on man! Stop playing games with me!" Still no response... "TREVOR! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! STOP! YOU'RE FUCKING SCARING ME!" Once again, still no response... I began to tremble. It was getting extremely cold. but I stood in one place. The breathing was getting louder and I started hearing whispers saying "It lives." Then I whispered "stop." Then It continued to whisper "It lives. It lives. It lives." "Stop" My voice growing louder. "It lives. It lives. It lives." "Stop!" "It lives. It lives. It lives." "STOP!" I screamed and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down. There was a branch that penetrated my stomach. Just as I was about to scream in pain, something hard hit me in the head and everything turned to blackness. I woke up in my own bed in the middle of the night. "It was only a dream. Oh thank g-" I noticed a pain in my stomach. I looked down and there was blood. But strangely, it didn't hurt. Then, The walls started to leak a blood like material. The breathing started up again. A heart beat. And then, the whispering. "For Christ's sake, What do you want with me!?!" "It lives. It lives. It lives." "What did you do with my friend!?!" Silence. Then a body flew through the window. It's limbs were torn off. Eyes out of it's sockets. Blood on every spot of his body. I recognized who it was. Trevor. "H-How could you?" I said with a tremble in my voice. "It lives. It lives. It lives." A tree branch in the shape of a hand then reached for me through the window. I some how managed to dodge it and quickly ran out my bloody bedroom door. I ran down my stairs, through the kitchen and living room, and then out my front door. I got in my vehicle and quickly put it in reverse and drove the hell out of there. As i backed up, I watched as the trees demolished my house and blood began to pour out of it. Then I quickly drove out of the woods. As I was leaving, There was a scream. Sounded like Trevor's but distorted, screaming. "It lives!" And then, a visible pulse of wind came flying, throwing trees out of their roots. Then tossed me into a tree. Everything turned into blackness once again. I woke up in a hospital. and had a bandage on my stomach and other places on my body. I had a severe headache. The doctor came in and told me i'm lucky to be alive. Today, i don't look at trees the same way. I know they are alive. Alive to kill innocent men and women. Now I want to tell you something. Take this story seriously. Trees are not just plants. They are spawns of the devil. Demons. They took my friend. And they will now try to take you with him. Next time you are by a tree just remember or at least try, that it lives. Category:Edgy oh Category:Beautiful Category:Go die Category:Inded Category:Snortypasta Category:Creepypasta Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:Creepypasta wiki refugees Category:DEMONS